


(Откуда у тигра) Полоски

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: «Длинные горизонтальные полосы, расчертившие спину ниже лопаток, были разной длины и ширины и больше всего напоминали шрамы, оставленные плёткой, прутом или розгами».
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 31





	(Откуда у тигра) Полоски

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для Kumys 2020 :)

Ни в аэропорту, ни в такси, из окна которого открывался великолепный вид на ровную синюю гладь, ни даже получив ключ — длинный, тёмный, замысловато-изогнутый, — а вместе с ним и пластиковую карту от гостиничного номера — Отабек ничего не почувствовал. И только когда комната была отперта и в нос ударил запах соли, смешанный с горечью йода и приторной сладостью лаванды, он понял: всё, они на море. Вместе.

Отабек переступил порог и удивлённо замер — и тут же на него наткнулся шедший сзади Юра.

— Эй! Ты чего? — спросил он. Отабек обернулся: Юра насупившись потирал ушибленный нос.

За то время, что они вынужденно не виделись вживую, Юра вытянулся и окончательно перерос Отабека. Теперь, чтобы посмотреть на него, приходилось чуть-чуть поднимать голову, и Отабек ещё не успел к этому привыкнуть, каждый раз натыкаясь взглядом сперва на губы, и только потом переводя его к зелёным глазам.

Во всяком случае, так он собирался это объяснить, если кто-то вдруг спросит.

— Да вот, — сказал Отабек. Потом, не зная, как надо отреагировать, махнул рукой, фыркнул, поджал губы и отступил в сторону.

В комнате было темно: ставни на окнах почти не пропускали солнечный свет, сохраняя приятный глазу полумрак. Но не заметить гигантскую, какую-то даже исполинскую кровать было невозможно. Да не кровать — ложе какое-то…

— Вот это траходром… — присвистнул Юра и то ли с восхищением, то ли с недоумением посмотрел на Отабека. Нет, всё же с недоумением. Отабек вдохнул и замер.

Забота о билетах на самолёт легла на Юру, Отабек же выбирал гостиницу. Бронируя номер, он, что скрывать, питал некоторые надежды. В последнее время они общались только и исключительно с помощью сообщений и видео-звонков: Отабек тренировался, а Юра безвылазно сидел в Питере. Во многом, хоть это и кажется почти невозможным, они стали ближе друг другу. Но и раньше было кое-что, чем Отабек очень дорожил. С самого начала у них легко выходили рукопожатия, потом так же легко дошло до обжимашек с поцелуйчиками… Но — ничего серьёзного. Как говорится, было всё, кроме этого самого. Сейчас же Отабек очень на «это самое» рассчитывал. Вернее, надеялся. Хотелось соединить то, что было раньше, с тем, что возникло в телефонных разговорах. Но если Юра чувствует по-другому, то что ж. Отабек это примет. Справится. В конце концов, они не особенно-то обсуждали свои отношения, просто говорили обо всём на свете совершенно искренне и открыто. Как, во всяком случае, казалось. И если Отабек что-то понял не так, то что ж теперь, сам виноват. Дружба — это тоже хорошо. Тоже ценно. Лучше просто дружба, чем совсем ничего.

— Так, — сказал он, стараясь расслабиться, и суетливо притулил чемодан у шкафа. — Я на ресепшн. Попрошу нам номер с двумя кроватями.

— Да ладно, Бек.

Юра толкнул дверь ногой, и когда та захлопнулась, приобнял Отабека за плечо и быстро поцеловал в висок, в уголок глаза, в скулу. Отабека отпустило, сомнения испарились. Он взял Юрино лицо в ладони и, на секунду заглянув в его глаза и прочитав в них полнейшее одобрение, поцеловал так, как давно хотелось, как столько раз представлялось, едва экран компьютера или телефона гас, сигнализируя об окончании разговора, и Отабек оставался один.  
Всё было так, как раньше — и немножечко иначе. Чуть другой угол — из-за роста. Длинные светлые пряди щекочут не только щеки, но шею. И весь Юра — повзрослевший, более решительный. Он снова перехватил инициативу. Отабеку только и оставалось, что поддаться его лихорадочному напору. Он слегка запрокинул голову и подставил жадным Юриным губам шею.

Юра не только вытянулся, но и раздался в плечах. Не перестав быть гибким и жилистым, он тем не менее нарастил мускулатуру. Раньше Отабек мог только угадывать произошедшие в нем изменения. Теперь, крепко обняв Юру, проведя ладонями по лопаткам и вниз, он ощутил эти перемены в полной мере даже под одеждой.

Их смутные силуэты отражались в зеркале шкафа, и Отабек понял, что ему срочно нужно было увидеть этого нового Юру воочию, пусть и в полутёмной комнате. Он потянул край Юриной футболки вверх.

И вдруг всё прекратилось. Юра как-то напрягся, высвободился из рук Отабека и отступил. Одёрнул футболку и шагнул к окну.

Отабек снова растерялся. Он что-то понял не так? Нахмурившись, он хотел уже спросить, в чём дело. Юра тем временем нажал на кнопку у окна и открыл ставни, впуская в комнату свет, на несколько секунд ослепивший Отабека, а следом распахнул настежь окно. Юрины глаза расширились, он улыбнулся.

— Здесь такой вид. Смотри!

Отабек встал рядом. Вид и правда был замечательный: синий цвет уходил за горизонт, то тут, то там на поверхность воды набегали белые барашки. Пляж начинался прямо у стен гостиницы, стоявшей на небольшом возвышении, а вдалеке, слева, Отабек разглядел маяк. И этот аромат… Если сперва интенсивный запах в номере он приписал неуёмному использованию каких-нибудь освежителей, то сейчас стало понятно: здесь всё так пахнет. Это и есть запах Юга.

Отабек посмотрел на Юру: на лице у него была какая-то незнакомая смущённая улыбка. Отабек потянулся поцеловать эту улыбку — и снова, получается, приобнял за талию.

— Не надо, — вдруг глухо попросил Юра.

— Что — не надо? — не понял Отабек и на всякий случай отступил. — Юра, я что-то делаю не так? Если ты не хочешь, ты только скажи!

— Да всё, блин, так! Просто… Просто не трогай меня, пожалуйста!

Отабек сделал несколько шагов назад, упёрся ногами в кровать и плюхнулся покрывало. Он замер и даже дышать не мог. Юра тем временем распахнул чемодан и, выудив из него что-то, объявил:

— Я в душ.

Не понимая, что произошло и чем заслужил такое обращение, Отабек остался сидеть на кровати. С одной стороны, было обидно: Юрина резкость казалась ужасно несправедливой. С другой — они так давно не виделись, разговоры не в счёт. И у Юры был трудный год: провал зимой, перерыв в карьере, изменения тела, вся эта физика… Ему пришлось так много над собой работать! Отабеку тоже было непросто, ведь он утратил ориентир, образец, на который он мог равняться, но Юре было тяжелее в миллион раз. И… Допустим, Отабек неправ — но в чём именно он неправ? Хотя бы это ему Юра же должен объяснить?

Отабек ждал Юру минут через десять минимум — Юра любит плескаться в воде, — но тот появился совсем скоро. Он вышел босиком, завернувшись в большое белое полотенце, а с волос ручьями текла вода. Стоя как какой-нибудь философ в тоге, поджимая губы и буравя Отабека взглядом, он выглядел, должно быть, довольно комично. Но Отабеку было не до смеха.

— Ты можешь хотя бы объяснить, что не так? — спросил Отабек и понял, что вопрос прозвучал слишком грубо.  
Юра вздрогнул. Отабек уже собирался извиниться, но тут заговорил Юра:

— Я не хотел тебе говорить. И тем более показывать. Думал, как-нибудь обойдётся. Носил бы футболки. В конце концов, у меня кожа светлая, я обгораю легко. Плавал бы тоже в футболках. Но я не учёл… Когда ты стал её снимать…

— Если ты не хочешь… — начал Отабек, по-прежнему ничего не понимая.

— Да хочу я! — вдруг рявкнул Юра. И тут же повторил гораздо тише, с нажимом: — Я хочу. Но… В общем, я знаю, что тебе нравится тонкий-звонкий Юрочка. Фея с длинными волосами, — скривился он. — А я же не такой. Разжирел, вытянулся, так ещё и это… В общем, смотри сам. — Он повернулся спиной и слегка приспустил полотенце со спины. — Ну, чего ты? — требовательно спросил он, оглянувшись на Отабека. Руки у него мелко подрагивали.

Отабек встал и подошёл к Юре. Посмотрел на открывшуюся взгляду шею и лопатки: по молочно-белой коже сбегали прозрачные струйки воды с волос и скрывались под полотенцем. Ничего такого, чего стоило бы стыдиться, он не увидел. Аккуратно взявшись за край, Отабек опустил полотенце чуть ниже, и ещё чуть ниже, и ещё. Торопливые капли притягивали взгляд, и нельзя было не следить за их движением.

И тут Отабек увидел. Длинные горизонтальные полосы, расчертившие спину ниже лопаток до самой талии. Белёсые, светлее Юриной кожи, хотя это казалось едва ли возможным. Они были разной длины и ширины и больше всего напоминали шрамы, оставленные плёткой, прутом или розгами.

Отабек нахмурился. В горле стал комок. Неужели Юру кто-то… вот так?

А потом он вспомнил. Это было так давно, лет пять, да нет, все восемь-десять назад, когда спортивный врач сказал ему, что растяжки — по-научному, стрии — могут образовываться не только у беременных на животе, но и у подростков. У Отабека такой проблемы не возникло, но он знал, что у других ребят эти самые стрии были: на спине, на ногах… Как-то они связаны с наследственностью и эластичностью кожи, что ли…

— Ты из-за этого? Из-за полосок? — медленно спросил Отабек. Он собрал пальцем несколько капель воды и провёл по одному из шрамов.

Юра вздрогнул от прикосновения и кивнул.

— Уродство, — тихо прошептал он.

Прикусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться от облегчения, — а смеяться нельзя, только не сейчас, — Отабек развернул Юру лицом к зеркалу, обнял, положив руки поверх его судорожно сжимавших полотенце пальцев и выдохнул в мокрый загривок:

— Юра… Юрочка, ты только посмотри на себя.

— Бек, ты чего? — Юра завертелся, но на этот раз Отабек не собирался ему поддаваться. Нет, всё нужно было прояснить здесь и сейчас, один раз и навсегда.

— Я говорю, посмотри на себя. Смотри, — сказал он твёрдо, поймав в зеркале Юрин взгляд. — У тебя прекрасные длинные волосы. Да, мне они очень нравятся. Но если ты вдруг их обреешь — я не расстроюсь, потому что форма черепа у тебя тоже красивая. У тебя замечательный нос и вкусные губы. Какие у тебя глаза Юра, а какие ресницы. Это ведь не ресницы, это глазные опахала.

— Ты издеваешься, что ли? — буркнул Юра, но уже не вырывался.

— Если бы, — позволил себе улыбнуться Отабек. — Твоя белая кожа, широкие плечи, да даже то, что ты теперь выше меня — поверь, мне это нравится. — Каждое слово он сопровождал поцелуем, спускаясь от ложбинки за ухом к основанию шеи, заставляя Юру расслабляться. — Мне в тебе всё нравится, всё, — сказал он, погладив Юрины пальцы — и те разжались, выпустили полотенце. Бесформенной кучей оно легло у их ног, но они этого даже не заметил. Юра обернулся и, притянув к себе Отабека, отчаянно поцеловал.

Отабек не дал поцелую продлиться слишком долго.

— Я ещё не закончил.

— Вот зануда, — с улыбкой прошептал Юра ему в губы.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — отшутился Отабек и повторил уже серьёзно: — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько красив. — Он скользнул ладонями по Юриной груди, касаясь сосков, проводя по рёбрам, животу, спускаясь к промежности — но так и не касаясь возбуждённого члена, который уже истекал тонкой ниточкой смазки. — Мне кажется, вообще мало кто представляет. Все видят оболочку. Тонкую-звонкую фею. Но мало кто знает, какой ты на самом деле. Внутри. Сильный. Добрый. Искренний. Надёжный. Храбрый. Все только говорят об этом, но никто не знает, скольких усилий тебе стоят твои победы. Ты не фея, Юра.

— Нет? — спросил Юра. Ровное дыхание давалось ему уже с трудом. Он положил ладонь на свой член и сжал.

— Нет, Юрочка, фея из тебя, мягко говоря...

— Это с хера ли? — возмутился Юра.

— Ругаешься много! — сказал Отабек и прикусил его за ухо — Юра ойкнул, и Отабек поцеловал укус, извиняясь. — Ты не фея. Но ты настоящий тигр. А у тигра есть — что? — Отабек решил помочь и положил руку поверх Юриной.

— Что? — сипло выдохнул он.

— Как — что? Полоски, конечно, — произнес Отабек. В зеркале он увидел, как расширились от понимания, а потом сразу зажмурились Юрины глаза, и почувствовал остальное.

Он придержал Юру и помог приземлиться на кровать, пока тот приходил в себя.

— Допустим, я тигр, — задумчиво сказал Юра через некоторое время. Он лежал, раскинувшись, на огромной кровати, умытый полуденным светом с ног до головы. На его животе и ногах тоже виднелись короткие тигриные полоски. — Тогда кто ты?

— Не знаю, — рассеянно сказал Отабек. На член больно давила ширинка, он чувствовал её острые зубчики. Нужно было что-то предпринять. Но почему-то казалось странным вдруг начать раздеваться прям так. В то же время идти в ванную после всего, что сейчас случилось, было бы ещё более странно и неуместно.

Всё решил Юра. Он сел на постели перед Отабеком и сказал:

— Я знаю. Ты охотник.

— Почему?

— Потому что в одежде. Всё ещё, — буркнул Юра. От неожиданности Отабек рассмеялся. И как он только мог стесняться Юры? Это же Юра, свой, родной… — Раздевайся давай, охотник на тигров, штаны снимай, ну! — велел тот. Однако когда Отабек потянулся к джинсам, Юра отбросил его руки и сам расстегнул ремень и ширинку. Потом встал и поцеловал Отабека так крепко, что у того закружилась голова.

Из последних сил, уже толком не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, Отабек изловчился, опрокинул хищника на кровать и подмял под себя.

— Я не… не охотник, — с запинкой выдохнул он, нависая над тигром. — Не охотник.

— Да. — Шершавый язык мазнул по щеке. — Ты не охотник. Ты герой.

Шёл первый день отпуска: пахло солью, йодом и лавандой, а за окном плескалось и облизывало берег синее море. И было так хорошо, как давно уже не было, и так просто, как должно быть всегда.


End file.
